Mi chico gato
by Nekogirlcrepypastera
Summary: Un dia como cualquier otro una chica de 14 años va en camino a su casa y en el se encuentra con una pequeña caja que decia "Porfavor recogeme" la chica se lleva esa pequeña caja a su casa y lo que se encuentra la deja sorprendida!
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1 "El comienzo"**

 ** _Un día como cualquier otro una chica de 14 años iba caminando a su casa pero en el camino encontrado con una pequeña caja con una etiqueta en ella que decía: "Por favor recógeme" la chica recogió la pequeña caja y lo llevo a su Casa_**

 **[Pov chica]**

 _ **(Hoy había sido un día tranquilo en la escuela oyendo a los maestros hasta en los sueños y sintiendo sus borradores en la cabeza ... en mi camino a casa me encontré con una pequeña caja en medio de mi camino la iba a pasar pero Vi que tenía una etiqueta que decía "Por favor, recógeme" y como no veía a nadie cerca de decidir recogerla yo ya que ... ¡NO SE! ¡Hay dice "recógeme" pues lo recojo y así de fácil! la lleve a mi casa y la verdad ... ¡LA VERDAD PESABA LA CAJA! Pero la pude llevar a mi casa, mis padres no están por su trabajo de tiempo completo)**_

 ***Flashback***

 **MAMA-** Hija hoy me voy de nuevo adiós papa te cuidara adiós! (Ella tenía 5 años en ese entonces)

 **Ella-** Pero mama-

 _ **(Mama cerró la puerta de un golpe dejándome sola ... lo que no sabía mama era que ... papa ya se había ido a un viaje de trabajo)**_

 **[Ella ya tenía 10 años y era su cumpleaños]**

 **Niños-** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

 **Ella-** Gracias-

 **MAMA Y PAPA-** Hija!

 **Ella-** Si? ¿Qué pasa, mamá, papá?

 **MAMA-** Hija despídete y sube al carro papa y yo tenemos que irnos y no te puedes quedar aquí-

 **PAPA-** Hazlo rápido que tenemos que irnos en 10 min.

 **Ella-** Si papa ... adiós gracias por venir a mi fiesta ... amigos

 **TODOS-** Adiós, adiós, que te vaya bien!

 ** _(Después me fui con mamá y papá, me dejaron en casa y se fueron ... y la verdad no ha vuelto en estos 4 años, ellos me mandan dinero y así me cuido desde entonces, pero también gracias a mis amigos ellos me animan en Los días que me siento sola y hasta hoy en día no me importa mucho que vuelvan)_**

 *** Fin Flashback ***

 **Llegue a casa y abrí la caja y me encontré con ...**

-UN GATITO ! -

 **-Miau ... -**

-Auuu debes tener hambre y calor ... -

 **-Miaa * Bostezo ***

-Y cansado ... pero descuida yo te cuidare te lo prometo pequeño ... necesitaras un nombre, pero antes vamos a mi cuarto pondré el clima e iré por comida-

 ** _(La chica dejo al pequeño gatito en su cama mientras que prendía el aire y salía de su cuarto, ella bajo las escaleras y fue a su cocina donde le busco la comida para el pequeño gato al subir de nuevo a su cuarto encontró al gato pequeño durmiendo , Le dejo la comida a un lado de su cama y sé durmió junto a él)_**

 _ **Fin del capi 1 shiiii :3 y como no lo escribí lo escribiré aquí la chica tiene 14 años, es de altura media, piel blanca, ojos marrones, cabello largo hasta la cintura y el pelo lacio de color negro como la oscuridad y se llama .. TAN-TAN intriga jajaja bye-bye**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 "Mi nombre… y tu Nombre…"**

[Pov chica]

(Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando de pronto siento algo en mi cara una y otra vez pegándome(pero suave 7v7) abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue… una pata, pata peluda con rosado y negro, me levante y pude ver al pequeño gatito sentado en la cama mirándome(por cierto el gatito era negro) se veía tan lindo con esos ojos amarillos… vi el reloj que ponía 6:30 a.m…6:30 A.M! HOY TENIA CLASES!... lo bueno es que mi clase comienza a las 7 de la mañana me fui a mi vestidor y me puse mi uniforme de escuela, Salí y vi a mi pequeño gatito en la cama mirándome creo que tiene hambre…..)

-hmm… 30 minutos para llegar… 5 minutos pensando… y otros 5 minutos haciéndote comida… y 8 para llegar a mi escuela… son… hay no se vamos a ver la suerte como está hoy, vamos gatito

(Lo agarre y bajamos a mi cocina busque carne se la calenté y la serví no tan fría ni caliente y agua también, me fui sin antes despedirme de mi pequeño gatito, mientras me iba pude notar que mi pequeño gatito no apartaba la vista de mí, pero no le di importancia y seguí, cuando llegue vi a mi mejor amigo… Jack sip, Jack mi mejor amigo… a quien engaño es un acosador en todas las clases me está mirando y no sé qué tiene! Como sea es él, José, maría, y el mejor y más normal de nosotros… aparte de mí, es suki aunque su nombre es algo raro es el más normal de nosotros 5… pero una voces me sacaron de mis zukulemtos 7v7 pensamientos)

María-Hola Lin!

Jack-Hola!

Jose-Hey!

Lin-Hola chicos y suki?

María-Él no ha llegado todavía

(Puff porque!, bueno mi nombre es Lin y voy en 2 de sec. Y tenemos 2 días que pasamos así que estamos "aprendiendo" nuevas cosas, pero yo y mis amigos siempre estamos jugando el único que pone atención a la clase es suki nosotros 5 nos sentamos hasta atrás así el maestro no nos ve por 4 chicos más altos que nosotros,ellos se sientan adelante, la verdad es que se lo pedimos para jugar entre nosotros, maría es morena con pelo hasta los hombros café y de altura es igual que yo, sus ojos son cafés también, Jack es de pelo café y corto, tiene piel blanca y de altura es un poco más grande a mí y sus ojos son negros, y José es de pelo azul y ojos grises es más alto que nosotros pero no tanto, y por ultimo suki es de pelo blanco más alto que nosotros casi a la altura de José y siempre está arreglado y tiene un ojo azul cielo y el otro ojo café amarillo es muy extraño pero dice que es por una enfermedad que tiene que se llama **Heterocroma** y casi todas las chicas están enamoradas de él además de que es muy ágil y todos los clubes quieren que él se inscriba pero no lo hace solo ayuda cuando alguien falta y es muy pero MUY raro que el falte y si falta es porque algo le sucedió una vez paso y todos le preguntaron que le paso el solo digo "Nada solo… cosas personales" pero desde ese día no le eh preguntado las pocas veces que falta pero los demás siguen igual de tercos con que le digan, mientras pensaba y pensaba mucho esos tres hablaban sin parar porque todavía no llegaba el maestro hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando ver a suki, como siempre todas las chicas gritaron eufóricas y se fueron donde él, yo solo seguía mirando desde mi mesa donde me había sentado ya que si quieres ir, esas te matan hay en medio camino… él… siempre con esa sonrisa que alegra a cualquiera… y él… maestro que acaba de llegar Salí de mis pensamientos y me puse a jugar con mis amigos)

*EN EL RECREO*

(Cuando sonó la campana de recreo fui afuera a comprar la comida porque… había perdido una apuesta y no diré de qué, pero cuando iba en mitad de camino escuche muchos… MUCHOS gritos de chicas eufóricas y cuando voltee vi a suki atrás y atrás de él venían muchas chicas, este se acercó corriendo con una agilidad que uff! Ni yo pude ver cuando me agarro la mano para salir corriendo de las chicas que gritaban, me soltó cuando llegamos al jardín de la escuela cerca de la tienda y empezamos a hablar)

Suki-Hola lin!

Lin-Hola suki! ¿Cómo has estado?

Suki-Pues muy bien ya sabes… corriendo de aquí para allá jejeje ¿y tú?

Lin-¿Yo? Puff pero que preguntas, siempre estoy bien

Suki-Que bien me alegro de que estés bien, si tú lo estás yo lo estoy, no dudes en hablarme cuando te sientas bien o mal, puedes contar conmigo

Lin-igual suki si te sientes mal por alguna razón ven conmigo yo te ayudare, mejor amigo

Suki-Claro… mejor amiga!

(Los dos nos quedamos callados durante un momento hasta que hable)

Lin-Bueno vayamos a comprar que si no les llevo la comida a los demás se van a enojar y yo moriré de hambre jejeje

Suki-Cierto, no queremos que pase eso así que vamos!

(Suki y yo compramos el almuerzo y suki me llevo al salón pasando por la ola de chicas locas que casi me quedo sorda, llegamos y le di su almuerzo a los tres huevones que estaban jugando jenga que no sé de dónde lo sacaron pero bueno no le daré mucha importancia estos siempre traen cosas extrañas a la escuela Suki, maría, Jack, José y yo estuvimos hablando y jugando hasta que la escuela termino y me fui a mi casa sin antes despedirme de ellos pero en mitad de camino me encontré con el pequeño gatito que me miraba con esos ojos amarrillos)

Lin-Que haces aquí gatito?

-Miau…

Lin-… vente vamos a casa

(Lo agarre y me lo lleve a casa, le di de comer y a mi también por supuesto y me fui a mi sala donde miraba la tele pensando en blanco, si, solo imaginaba color blanco en mi cabeza no sabía qué hacer y el gatito se me acerco y me miro… porque no?)

Lin-(me agache y me senté) Bueno gatito te voy a poner un nombre… ya se será **yoru** que yo sepa significa **noche** en japonés

Yoru-Miaa

Lin-Jajaja y yo me llamo lin, bueno ya que nos "presentamos" bien vamos a dormir! Yeii

(Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto con yoru atrás mío me fui a mi cama y me dormí y antes de que me durmiera por completo sentí algo subirse a mi cama y pensé que era yoru y me dormí profundamente)


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3 ¿yoru? jajaja… NO.

[Pov Lin]

(Sentí algo extraño cuando dormía era… como… si alguien me observara… con unos… gran y profundos ojos amarillos… **... mirándome fijamente detrás de mi)**

 **(Esos ojos... se mueven mucho y se posan en... mi...)**

 **(** **...siento...una...respiración...cerca...cerca de...de mi...cuellooo...~)**

 **(Decidido...¡me daré la vuelta y veré quien es! Y ¡gritare como loca!)**

 **Lin-(se gira en un segundo)¡AAAAHHH!AAAhhh~ Ah-!?**

 **-** **Tu... por fin!**

-Despertaste! Te estaba esperando a que despertaras lin!

 **Lin-** Q-que?(QUIEN ES!? QUE HACE EN MI CASA?! ES UN ACOSADOR?!PORQUE ME ABRAZA!?COMO SABE MI NOMBRE!?)PE-PE-..

.

-Eh? Lin estas bien?-

 **Lin-¡PERVERTIDO!**

 **Lin-** Aléjate de mí quieres, ¿quién eres?

-yo? Yo soy yoru, yoru el gato negro de ojos amarillos

 **Lin-** Yo-yoru... .ja...no...No puede ser... jajaja...NO.

Lo siento por tardar y hacerlo muy corto, pero pondré nuevos capítulos :v


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4 ¿Su-suki ...?**

 **[Pov Lin]**

 **(No pude dormir en toda la noche por hablar con ese ... ese ... ¿gato? y al final parece verdad que él es ... yoru mi gato negro ... pero ¡porque es un humanoide con cola y orejas de gato y lo demás humano! ... para cuando me di cuenta vi que era las 12 a.m. y la escuela comenzaba a las 7 am iba más que tarde, así que no asistí por hoy)**

 **Lin-** ... Bien yuro-

 **Yoru-** Yoru *

 **Lin-** A si yoru ... me voy a dormir si alguien toca la puerta hablame

 **¡Yoru** Claro!

 **Lin-** Bien ... adiós.

 **(Después de eso me fui a dormir como unas 2 horas, después me despertó yoru diciendo que había alguien en la puerta, me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con la famosa estrella y el gran amigo suki).**

 **Lin-** Hola suki, que pasa?

 **Suki-e** mm ... nada, quería verte porque no viniste a la escuela, pensé que te sentías mal

 **Lin** -¡Oh! Sí, es que me hizo muy tarde y ... estaba ocupado ...

 **Suki-** O ya veo bueno pues me-

 **Lin-** No, ya viniste, quédate y hablemos un poco ¿sí?

Suki-Claro

 **Lin-** Pasa!

 **(Suki entro a mi casa y vio a yoru quien se convirtió en un gato, mientras yoru lo miraba a los ojos)**

 **Suki-** Vaya te gustan los gatos!

 **Lin-** ¿Ah? Eh ... umm ... Si me encantan!

 **Suki-** Te gustan los gatos blancos?

 **Lin-** Si me gustan de todos los colores siempre eh querido un gato!

 **Suki-** Ya veo, ... ¿recogerías otro de la calle aunque sea blanco?

 **Lin-** Sí, claro que sí, ¡los gatos son una monada!

 **(Después de decir eso suki se sonrojo mirando hacia el piso, ¿el piso ... estará sucio ?, después de una charla suki se fue a su casa, y yoru regreso a ser medio humano de nuevo)**

 **Yoru-** Quien era ese?

 **Lin- ¿** Qué pasaron con tus ojos?

 **Yoru-** Cuantos años tiene?

 **Lin** Porque Volviste a ser un humano?

 **Yoru-** Es tu novio?

 **Lin- ¿** Porque estás interesado en él?

 **Yoru-** Es como yo?

 **Lin-** Que eres?

Yoru-Salen junto-

 **Lin-** No. ¿Ahora que pasa yoru porque te interesa tanto?

 **Yoru-** Por nada solo curiosidad

 **Lin-** Vas a responder todas mis preguntas?

 **¡Yoru** Claro! 1-No sé cómo están mis ojos

 **Lin** Tus oj-

 **Yoru-** 2-Queria hablar contigo

Lin-De acuerdo-

 **Yoru-3-** No lo conozco y tu si, así que me dio curiosidad

 **Lin** -Pero-

 **Yoru-** 4-Yo soy un gato y un chico normal

 **Lin-** "Normal" -

 **Yoru-** ¡Listo! Ahora tu: 3

 **Lin-** Bien pero no me interrumpas  
1-El es Suki es mi amigo  
2-El Tiene 15  
3-No es mi novio es mi amigo  
4-Y ... no, no creo Que el sea Como tú ...No tiene rejas ni cola

5-y la última como ya te había dicho no salimos ni nada


End file.
